Sand Ocean
|caption = Sand Ocean in Super Smash Flash 2. |universe = |appearance = Super Smash Flash 2 |home = |size = Normal |availability = Starter |music = *''Big Blue'' *''Mute City'' |game = SSF2 |series = F-Zero |legality = Banned }} Sand Ocean is a starter stage in Super Smash Flash 2 and is the home stage for , as well as the first stage representation in the series. Layout The matches take place aboard the Falcon Flyer which flies across the track. If a player falls onto the track, they will be carried towards the left blast zone at a high speed and can be KO'd if they are not careful. Occasionally, the Falcon Flyer will enter a tunnel, which creates a temporary ceiling that prevents KOs off the top of the screen. Music *The main music track is Big Blue, a techno remix of the theme that plays on the Big Blue course in . *The alternate music track is Mute City, A rock remix of the theme that plays on the Mute City course in F-Zero. Tournament legality Sand Ocean is currently banned in tournament play. The design of the stage makes it very easy to camp underneath the Falcon Flyer, because there is no bottom boundary. However, it is possible to get early gimps off the left side of the stage because the stage not only has walk-off edges, but continually moves towards the right. When in the tunnel, the top blast zone is blocked off, preventing any vertical KOs at all. Origin .]] Sand Ocean is a track in the ''F-Zero series that has appeared in every game in the series since the first one, and its design in SSF2 is based most on its most recent design in F-Zero GX. According to the game, Sand Ocean is a desolate planet whose entire surface is covered in sand dunes. This planet's extremely arid frontier planet was thought to have been completely void of human life for many years. However, ruins of a 30,000 year-old civilization was found deep within the desert along with a monstrous alien life form by a fearless adventurer. This resulted in the planet becoming one of the most popular tourist destinations in the galaxy. As the Falcon Flyer does not appear in any F-Zero game, the stage itself is likely based on the ship's two main appearances in the official ''Super Smash Bros.'' series, those being the Big Blue stage introduced in Super Smash Bros. Melee and Meta Ridley's boss stage from The Subspace Emissary in Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Particularly, the moving track at the bottom of the stage comes from the Big Blue stage, whereas the Falcon Flyer being stationary comes from Meta Ridley's boss stage. Gallery Screenshots sand beta.jpg| using his side special move on . Sonic speed on Sand Ocean.png| dashing on the track. Entering the tunnel on Sand Ocean.png| , , , and inside on the tunnel. Sandbeta2.png| on the Falcon Flyer while lies down on the track. Early designs SandOcean.png|Sand Ocean's early design used in v0.8a. SO1.png|Captain Falcon and standing on the front of Sand Ocean. SO2.png|Captain Falcon jumping on the stage. SO3.png|Captain Falcon about to launch Black Mage with the Falcon Punch, after he is falling. Trivia *When Sand Ocean was introduced in demo v0.8, it was included as an unlockable stage which could be made available by winning ten matches with Captain Falcon. For the remainder of the demos and the final build, it remained as a starter stage. *Without modifiers, it is impossible for any character to continuously run across the track at the bottom without eventually being KO'd. **With the giant modifier, the track can be kept up with by Captain Falcon, , and , and it can be outrun completely by and Kaiō-ken . Category:Starter stages Category:Super Smash Flash 2 Category:Super Smash Flash series